Zumbor "Dentor" Frentorson
Classified: Outside the GOR. main freelance RP character Zumbor "Dentor" Frentorson Dentor, as everyone knows him as, as that is his Fremmnik name. He is a headstrong fighter, and never will turn down a fight. He's a bit too eager and childish, though, and doesn't care what he does to get into a fight. He's very slow, but can be smart and strong when he wants to. Most of the time, he acts like a complete child-like idiot, though. He is highly Guthixian, and whenever anything involving Guthix is mentioned, he gets either super-excited or very serious. He is highly known among the dwarves and gnomes, for mysterious reasons he'll never say. The character sheet I put for him on the Runescape Forum: Name:Dentor Tier: 1 Age:30 Race: Human Alignment: Lawful Good Organization: Guild of Rune Magia Mark: Nature, on back Appearance: Has a small beard and mustashe. Stands at about 5' 10". Has a rounded face. He carries a horn as a nice instrument, and a maul for a weapon. He has bright white boots, and warm yak-hide armour. His helm is a spiked helmet, which he sometimes uses in combat to stab with if he is weaponless. Strengths and Weaknesses: He is physically strong and is smart. He can play an instrument, and is very social. But, he never understood anything but the most basic magic, nothing after fire bolt, and never figured out how to operate a crossbow or get a good grip on a bow. He's also heavy, and wears warm yak-hide armour made for colder areas, so he burns up in hot, deserty areas. In the cold, he thrives, though. Short History: Dentor grew up in Neitiznot, and is a born Fremmnik. He is not as warlike and stupid as the others, though, and is quite adventurous. He's gone many places, from Karajma to Morytania to the Underground Pass, though he's too afraid to go in it. He's also been to the desert of Al Kharid, but hates it. He owns a pet penguin, Bob. One time, on his travels, he found a huge volcano with hidden passages and caves. In there, he found large volcanic creatures, and they said they were "Ku-Tars" or something, but he just called them Maulers, as they had HUGE mauls. He showed them some things about swords and scimitars, in exchange for one, they gave him one of their mauls, which he keeps to hold 'till this day. He also visited Ardougne once, where he learned how to play a horn-like instrument. He traded it in with his Barbarian cousins at a combat outpost for something they call a Penance Horn, which he became very familiar with and uses to be very social, and not make everyone afraid of him like other Fremmniks. He traversed the land, and his main hobby was hunting. He enjoyed the rewards of the amazing art, and practiced it often. He fished, woodcut, made fires, cooked, practiced combat, and eventually started to settle in. He was getting bored, and thought it was time to get a nice job- Until he found the Guild of Rune. He HAD to join it, so he went on a quest to get in. Eventually, he was accepted, and now is a proud member of the orginazation. Early Life Nothing is known of Dentor as a young child. He seems very secretive about it, as if there is something he wants to hide. He is from Neitiznot, or so he says. HE IS ACTUALLY A DWARF USING MAGIC TO PRETEND TO BE A FREMMENIK! LAWL/ As a teen, though, he was a fighting prodigy. He was the youngest person to kill a yak, at 12, earning him his spiked helm and white boots, made for combat. He was a bit too headstrong, though, and lost his amazing granite armor in a duel with a troll. Mad as ever, he ran to the troll, and quickly killed it with his bare hands and took his helm and boots back up, while the granite was ripped into pieces by other trolls. He ran back to his mainland, and showed the dead troll in victory. He feasted that night, and they presented him with new yak-hide armor and a long sword. He was then presented with his Fremmnik name, Dentor, Denter of trolls. Adventuring At 20, Dentor went out on his own as an adventurer, everyone confident he could not be beaten. First, he went to Etcentria, and did not find much there. He then went to Relleka, and still, not much to do besides kill Daggermouths. He then got a cover name, Lex, as he knew outlanders did not like Fremmniks, and vice versa. So he said goodbye to the Fremmnik Province, and went travelling. He started at Ardougne. He went to the university there, the University of Ardougne, and learned how to play an instrument. He didn't like it too much, but people were entertained by it, so he kept it. He also learned that Daganoth was the proper term for Daggermouth, that no one liked Fremmniks, and that completely weak, idiot barbarians lived in Mishathlin. Another thing, though is that he learned about a "secret" race of volcano people called Tar-Zurs or something. He called them Maulers, because they were amazing with mauls. He wanted to meet them, and get a maul! He soon ventured to Karajma, and inside the volcano. He met the Tzharr, and it was a nice visit for him. He traded knowledge of how to us e his longsword and the longsword itself for a maul. He knew how to use the maul, and tried it out in somewhere called the Fight Pits. He loved it, and kept it untill today. He then ventured closer to his mainland, and found the Barbarian outpost. He traded his horn for some magical Penance Horn, which he enjoye d. He also trained there, fighting penance. He mastered two arts, healing and foraging. He then ventured out again. Guild of Rune Soon, he started to settle down. He started, and then got bored. He went back to adventuring, then found the G.O.R. He happily joined, and started his career in the Guild of Rune.